


Hanging at the strip club

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: What if Ben and Callum had made it to Stuart's stag party.Basically the boys at a strip club.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Hanging at the strip club

**Author's Note:**

> To offset the separate beds fic I thought I'd write some light hearted fluff instead.

Considering Stuart’s personality, it seemed that the only logical place to take him for his stag party was a strip club. It was only going to be the four of them, Ben agreed to come to support Callum and Jay was being dragged along because misery loves company and Ben made him. 

Ben was surprisingly enthusiastic as the taxi pulled up outside the brightly lit club though, the neon pink and purple signs glowing luminous in the darkening night. They’d already been to the Vic to have a few drinks, all of them with a slight buzz of alcohol cursing through their bodies. Callum had only had one so far, he never could hold his alcohol so he decided to be ‘dad’ for the night and look out for everyone else, keeping a clear head while they all got drunk.

When they entered the club Callum immediately felt uncomfortable and sleazy, with the scantily clad women walking around the place he didn't know where to look. This wasn’t the type of place he would want to go to but the look on Stuart’s face was a picture. As the older man glanced around he looked at the stage and the half dressed woman swinging around a pole, wide eyes and mouth open in wonder. Callum smiled fondly at his brother, deciding that he could put up with this for a couple of hours if it made him happy. 

Jay was looking nearly as happy as Stuart, he’d had a fair few drinks already so he was more up for this place than he might usually have been, he grabbed Stuart’s arm and pulled him towards an empty table near the stage and plonked them down, their eyes glued to the woman. Oddly Ben looked quite happy to be there too, he indicted that he was going to go to the bar so Callum went along with him. 

“Thanks for coming with us Ben”

“Nah don’t worry about it babe”

“Not really our sorta place is it”

“I don’t mind it, just cos we’re gay it don’t mean we can’t appreciate that” he said as he pointed towards the stage as the stripper was hanging upside down on the pole, “that’s art that is, I’d rather like to see you do that” he finished as he waggled his eyebrows at his lover and smiled at the way he flushed pink. 

As they got the drinks and carried them to the table, Stuart and Jay were completely engrossed with the show and didn’t notice them sit down. After a while Ben leaned over to Callum and told him he’d be back in a minute and then he stood up and disappeared. Callum tried to track where he went but he lost sight of him in the sea of bodies as the club was beginning to fill up. 

His eye was drawn back to the stage and maybe Ben was right, the way the woman was able to spin on the pole, her body taut and graceful as she slid down, it was impressive and Callum was in awe at her strength. He tried to imagine it was Ben up on that stage, thinking of him provocatively grinding up against the pole and he started to shuffle in his seat and tried to bring his mind back to now. He definitely didn’t want to get a boner in a strip club which he was in danger of while imagining Ben doing that. 

When Ben came back and sat down, Callum flushed pink again and wondered if his boyfriend could see what was going on in his mind, if he could see himself dancing in his underwear around a pole. But Ben just smiled at him and took a swig of his drink, seemingly oblivious to Callum’s thoughts and he relaxed, his mind back to the here and now and no longer thinking about his boyfriend up there. 

As the woman finished her dance Stuart and Jay were clapping away and sticking fivers into her g-string, they really getting into the atmosphere of the place. Ben and Callum just sat back and watched, laughing at them and their enthusiastic reactions. Before the next performer started, two women arrived at the table and said they were looking for the Highway brothers. Stuart excitedly stood up and waved his arm around to say he was there while Callum tried to sink lower into his chair. Ben pointed him out though, directing one of the women to his boyfriend and enjoying every minute of how embarrassed he was. 

One woman took Stuart’s hand and lead him away, behind a curtain and he disappeared from view. The other woman was holding her hand out and waiting for Callum to accept it, but he was reluctant and really didn’t want to go with her until Ben leaned over and whispered to him, “you’ve never had a lap dance, just enjoy it Babe, you gotta try everything once” as he put his hand on his boyfriend’s knee and smiled encouragingly at him. 

Callum looked at him and nodded, it was just a bit of fun and when in Rome and all that… he stuck his hand out and allowed the woman to pull him up and lead him towards the same curtain Stuart had gone through. He was taken through another curtain and directed to sit down while the stripper shut it behind them. 

She started dancing, slowly moving her hips and removing her clothes. Callum squirmed slightly in his seat, not wanting to really watch but also not wanting to offend the poor woman by not being respectful to her show, so he just painted on a fake smile and let her do her thing. When she waved her arse in his face he just let her, trying not to laugh at how unsexy he found the whole thing. She tried her best but obviously her womanly charms had no affect on him and when she finished what was a perfectly good routine, Callum politely thanked her and gave her a tip before he stood up and went back to their table, pleased it was over. 

When he got there Stuart was looking red faced and sweaty, he’d obviously enjoyed his lap dance a hell of a lot more than he had, but then Callum wasn’t exactly the target audience. Stuart was animatedly telling Jay and him all about the stripper and how good she was, and he was happy that his boyfriend was nice enough to pay for a lap dance for his brother. Ben was at the bar and brought over some more drinks a few minutes later, excited to see his boyfriend back and to see how it was. 

“Have fun?”

“Yeah she was good”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I can say without any shadow of a doubt I’m gay”

Ben laughed, “my cock up your arse not a big enough clue Cal?” 

Callum rolled his eyes and laughed too as he leaned forwards to give Ben a kiss, “it was a giveaway yeah… it gave me some ideas though” he said as he pulled back. 

“Ideas?”

“Uh huh, for later, a few moves I might be wanting to try out”

The smile Ben had on his face disappeared and was replaced with a dark, serious look. His eyes suddenly had heat behind them and he licked his lips at the thought of his boyfriend dancing around for him. He put his hand out and placed it on Callum’s leg, moving it up slowly towards his crotch to show how interested he was in the idea but Callum just laughed at him and told him he’d have to wait to later, the night was still young and they still needed to have good time for Stuart. 

Ben pouted and sat back in his chair, pulling his hand away with him. He should have known that paying for a lap dance for Callum would backfire and now he was going to have to get through the rest of the night thinking about him dancing around in a little g-string or something. Ben scrunched his face up at that thought and looked back at his boyfriend, him in a thong was just wrong and instead of being turned on like he was a minute ago, he burst out laughing. 

“What?” Jay turned round to ask him

“Nothing bruv, just a funny thought I had”

Jay pulled a face and went back to listening to Stuart go on about the stripper with one ear while he was facing the stage to watch the next performer. 

“Whats so funny?” Callum was leaning back in to talk to him

“You in a g-string”

“That sounds hideous” 

“I know right”

They both started laughing at the idea and knew that was something that neither one of them would ever want to see. “I still want a little dance when we get home though Cal.”

“Promise” Callum smiled at him and gave him another kiss. 

\------- 

When they got back to the Square they deposited Stuart and Jay back at their respective homes. It was 2 o’clock in the morning and they had all had a good time. Ben and Callum made it back to the house and it was dark and silent, everyone else was in bed. Ben was drunk and Callum was still sober, he’d only had one more beer and looked after the others just as he planned and he was trying to direct his boyfriend where to go. Ben was a little handsy as they walked into the living room and was trying to get his boyfriend to turn round and kiss him. Callum relented and turned round to him, pressing his lips to Ben’s and kissing him passionately before pulling back and telling him they had to go to bed. “Just where I wanted to go” Ben replied with a smirk as he dived back in for another kiss. 

When they got upstairs Ben sat down on the bed while Callum decided to follow through on his offer from the club. He had his back to Ben and was swinging his hips, pushing his bum out and beginning to strip his clothes off, feeling really into it and enjoying himself, but then he heard the soft snore of his boyfriend coming from over his shoulder. He turned round and saw Ben laid out flat on the bed, he’d turned onto his side so he was facing Callum but he was well gone. 

Callum was a little offended but he knew how much his boyfriend had had to drink so didn’t take it personally. Instead he tried to strip some of his clothes off and grabbed a blanket to throw over him before he removed the last of his own clothes and climbed into the other side of the bed, getting under the covers himself and snuggling up to Ben’s back. They fell asleep like that. 

\------- 

The following night when they were getting ready for bed, Ben apologised for falling asleep on him.

“Don’t worry about it, you’d had a fair bit to drink”

“I want to make it up to you”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“Well….”

Ben got his phone out of his pocket and thumbed through some screens until he found what he was looking for. He pressed play and suddenly ‘you can leave your hat on’ started to play as he put the phone down on the bedside cabinet. Callum started to laugh and tell Ben not to worry about it but his boyfriend was determined and directed him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Ben started to remove his tie, taking it off and swinging it around his head before letting it glide through the air and land somewhere in the corner. He lost his shirt next, slowly undoing the buttons til they were all open and he chucked his shirt to the side too. Then he turned around so he was facing away from Callum, he undid his trousers and pulled them down slowly, his arse directed straight towards his boyfriend. Up until then they both had a smile on their face and weren’t taking it seriously, but when the music faded into a more rhythmic track Ben stood back up and started to swing his hips in a way that wiped the smile off of Callum’s face. His bum was rocking in time with the music and callum's eyes were drawn to the movements. 

His trousers suddenly got very tight and when Ben turned back round to face him, his eyes went dark when he saw that his boyfriend was obviously enjoying the show, a tent was forming in his pants and his eyes were blatantly staring at Ben's crotch. Ben danced in a way that would put the stripper to shame until he got close enough to his boyfriend to climb into his lap and sit there, bringing his hands to his face and kissing him deeply. Callum couldn’t keep his hands to himself and they went straight to Ben’s arse, pulling him even closer, eliciting a groan from them both as their cocks rubbed against each other while Ben was grinding in his lap. 

The stripper at the club might not have done anything for him, but his boyfriend always knew exactly what to do to get him going. Callum seriously started to wonder if Ben would agree to getting a pole installed in their room…


End file.
